Journey
by EvasiveEscape
Summary: Clare, a rich girl from sunny California without a care in the world, her brother and herself push their father to far and know they are moving to the East of Tulsa Oklahoma were their father grew up in permanently, which happens to be right across the Curtis home. Would she fall in love with Tulsa and a certain boy? Please read and leave suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, now in this story the events in the book happened but Bob, Dallas, and Johnny did not pass and Johnny was never hurt. I know sort of lame but I can't stand them dying so I brought them to life in my story. Please review and give me POSITIVE criticism and ideas. Enjoy and of course all right belong to SE Hinton ._**

"I grew up in this neighborhood, all of this is what drove me to succeed and strive for a better life not only for me but for both of you" My Dad was lecturing while driving his red mustang to his childhood home in Tulsa Oklahoma

House and house will go by and they would be exactly the same, run down, dirty, and poor.

"Clare? Nathaniel?" Dad called to my older brother and I

"Yes" I responded moving my bright blue eyes to the direction of the rearview mirror as well as my brother with his gray cold eyes

"I hope you both understand why I am moving us here" My Dad said sympathy creeping up his voice

He must be regretting this idiotic idea.

"No Father I do not understand! You left Tulsa for a reason and now you're going back but bringing us!" My brother Nathaniel yelled his gray eyes stormy and his voice harsh

"You both don't understand the value of a dollar, you can't comprehend what it is to struggle" My dad retorted to my brother but as well directing it to me

My brother rolled his eyes and kept his mouth shut

I looked down ashamed

My Dad was right Nathaniel and I are a bunch of spoiled rich kids.

A few weeks ago my Dad left on a business trip to New York a usual occurrence , therefore my brother and I were left alone, again a usual occurrence.

Nathaniel had the bright idea to throw a party, and the party was great, drunk underage kids and one of them was my brother might I add, premarital sex inside many rooms in my house the house was covered in thick smoke, and some girl even got knocked up-overall a good party.

By the end of the party there was used condoms in rooms, beer cans, cigarette butts, and drugs all over the floor and not to mention the bathrooms were disgusting.

My dad's business trips usually take 4-6 days so my brother and I didn't clean right away we were going to hire a maid to do it for us, but before I could even move the dial the door opened and behold my Dad was in the threshold his blue eyes wide full with blazing anger his white hands clenched and his full 6'0 stance rigid

Now we are here, since my Dad concludes we have had it too easy and now wants to teach us a lesson, and now we are here in the East side of Tulsa

My Dad makes a halt and turns off the engine.

I turned to my right and looked out the window and saw overgrown tall grass and behind the grass was a small white run down house. The white paint was chipping and the door screen had punctured hole the stairs to go inside the house was missing a stair thus a total of two stairs

I turned to my brother and his expression must have been the same as mine

His gray eyes wide his smooth masculine face was in shock

"He must be kidding" My brother whispered in disbelief

"Nope" My father said popping the p

"You grew up here!" My brother continued still in disbelief

My Dad didn't answer he got out of his mustang and smiled to himself rekindling all his childhood memories

I turned to my left and saw a group of older boys staring at my family clearly confused I turned my head to the front scared they looked like criminals to me, and my brother and I remained seated inside the car neither wanting to come out.

My Dad turned sensing the presence of those boys on the other side-let me rephrase that sensing the presence of our neighbors.

My Dads face was young for a forty year old he and I had the same blue eyes but unlike mine bright eyes his were tired and cold

His face was composed when he turned then his face flashed with recognition

Did he know one of those boys?

"Darry?" My Dad questioned

I turned to my left and the biggest one of all six of them- I counted - smiled and stepped closer and then my Dad walked to the other side and they both embraced

My brother and I still remained in the car.

"Dad needs to be careful with the company he keeps" I spoke up

My brother and I both began with fits of laughter

I know it is not correct to judge people- and I was raised not to but I couldn't help it I was genuinely afraid of the neighborhood I was in and the people surrounding it.

I saw my dad pointing at us with a big happy smile plastered on his face that made him look even younger.

My Dad then continued to signal us to come out and introduce ourselves, I was without a doubt nervous.

My brother noticed and opened the door, and his 5'8 stance was out the car his muscles tight in his madras shirt and he turned waiting for me to come out of the the car I hesitated but finally got out the door.

My yellow dress spun around when I closed the door to the mustang.

My brother began walking and I was close behind him shaking

We finally got there I looked down in embarrassment

"Here they are this is my eldest boy Nathaniel he is 17" My dad said introducing this Darry character to my father.

"And this is my baby Clare she's 14" My Dad said pulling me closer and held out his hand and I took it and shook it but I still looked down

"Nice to meet you" He said politely his voice deep

Then I looked up and he was even bigger in person a good 6'2 in height- taller than my brother and my dad and way taller than me I stood at whopping height of 4'8 or 4'9, he was all muscle and you can tell by his tight black shirt and his eyes were cold as ice

"Likewise" I responded politely with a smile

"What brings you here " He asked averting his attention to my Dad

My brother and I both smiled and stifled a laugh- like I said we are both spoiled rich kids

Darry turned to my brother and I staring at us wondering and the rest of the boys as well and one with rusty sideburns and stocky was cocking an eyebrow and had a wide grin-later learned his name was Two-bit.

My Dad turned as well and looked disappointed at us I looked away still grinning

"Well you can say they are kind of the Socs" My Dad said and the gang of boys were wide eyed

"Socs?" I questioned to myself

What are they?

"Spoiled rotten so I came back, not only to teach them my upbringing but to have them actually live it" My Dad continued proud of his way of disciplining us.

I was wrong he still thinks this is a good idea

"So you're moving back into the neighborhood" Darry asked

"Yes, and permanently" My Dad responded still proud "Asked the company to buy out the DX and now I am in charge of that station and the rest of Oklahoma I tuned my Dad out he was an oil tycoon he and a few friends hit the jackpot finding oil and they made a gas company and own thousands of companies around the globe-again I am a spoiled rich kid

"Yall, the ones that bought out the DX, man thank you! The pay raise really helps out" The slim boy with a finely drawn face, who looks like just stepped out of a movie said

Boy was he attractive

"My name is Sodapop by the way and that over there is my brother Ponyboy" He pointed to a young boy who looked to be my age he had gray-green eyes and his hair was a light brown he looked a little like Sodapop he was without a doubt very handsome

I then gathered that Darry,Sodapop and Ponyboy were brothers.

"Are yall gonna change the name" A tall lean guy with thick hair asked

"No we are are keeping it for business sakes" My Dad answered

"Steve Randle" He said shaking my Dad's hand "This quiet one here is Johnny" He said introducing a smaller boy with big black eyes, a tanned face and shaggy bangs.

He simply waved

I was standing there awkward while my Dad conversed with Darry and all the other boys stared at my brother and I

I smiled and looked away.

"Wheres your mom" Two-Bit asked my brother and I

My brother physically got uncomfortable

The topic of our mother was not an easy one for us, she abandoned us two years ago for this young student filmmaker

"You don't just ask that" Ponyboy said smacking him in the shoulder

I decided to answer "She is not in the picture" I said with a sad smile

"Come on kids, you need to see your rooms" My Dad said

"See you later Darry" My Dad said

"Of course good to have you back" He replied to my Dad

My brother and I said our goodbyes and left to our new or should I say old house.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, again I will try to update as often as I can, now of course The Outsiders belongs to S.E Hinton, and there is a part in the story that I knocked off from Evanescence and that bit belongs to them. _

_Please leave reviews they make me really happy. _

_Enjoy. _

I walked up the first stair carefully not wanting to trip and I skipped the second step that was missing and got through the threshold

"Well, this is different" My brother said while in back of me

I kept looking around; it wasn't much different than the outside, the walls were chipping some of the walls had holes. And the sofas were covered in plastic- if that would help.

I cupped my nose and mouth, there was dust everywhere

"How do you kids like it?" My Dad asked

I decided not to answer his question, my brother however had a lot to say

"Father, you can not be serious. It is dusty, theres holes in the walls, this can hazardous to our health"

My Dad stared at him

"Best you get used to it" He said

I opened my mouth in shock my Dad was really serious about our punishment.

"Where will our rooms be" I asked finally speaking

"You can have your aunts old room, down the hall and make a right" He said pointing his fingers giving me directions

I walked off to where he told me observing the halls I saw photos of my father and his family

I smiled to myself and made it inside my 'new' room.

I laughed to myself

The room was ridiculous

There was a over used mattress at the corner, the walls had stains of who knows what and the carpet was ripped and as well had stains. The drawer in the far right was used and abused cabinets were missing handles and the mirror was cracked

"Dad" I called

"Yeah Clare" he said a smile on his lips

"Well I can not sleep in that" I said pointing to the mattress

"Sorry to break it to you untill the new furniture come in on Monday, that will have to do unless you prefer to sleep on the floor"

"You are really enjoying this aren't you" I asked my dad arching my perfect eyebrow

My Dad came and hugged me kissing the top of my head "It's for your own good" He said sympathetically

"Now lets clean the house" He said excitedly

I groaned

I have never ever cleaned.

My Dad, brother, and I moved all our suitcases to are respected rooms and began to clean.

"You are in charge of yard work" My Dad told me handing me all the equipment

"Out in the sun, but Dad I'll burn" I said I was truly worried my skin wasn't white, it was pale so I burn easily.

"Heres a hat" My dad retorted throwing me a brown straw hat

Like that would help

I put it on and re tied my shoes- I changed into jeans and a plain white shirt

I walked out and the gang of boys were still present

Great

I dropped of the equipment and laid my eyes on the lawnmower, I have never ever used one.

I am not even sure how it works.

I walked towards it slowly dreading the idea of me actually using one of these

I observed the mower unaware of the sting that I had to pull to turn it on. I kicked it but nothing happened there were no buttons or anything-still oblivious to the string- I assumed it was broken.

I smiled, no chores for me "Dad the lawn mower is broken" I yelled poking my head through the living room window

"How many times did you pull the string" He asked

"What string?" I asked confused

I walked back to the lawnmower and behold I finally saw the string

"So I pull the string for it can start" I asked my Dad whom was now at the threshold with a very overwhelmed Nathaniel to his left

My Dad nodded

I pulled it once and it roared but stopped

"You need to do it a couple of times" My Dad said smiling clearly enjoying my struggle

I huffed

I pulled it three times and I had to use my full strength and it roared to life I yelled because the darn lawn mower pulled me forwards

I heard an audience with laughter and it dawned on me than not only was my father laughing but along with him were the gang of criminals whom lived in front of us

I felt the blood creep up to my face, and my face was burning hot of embarrassment and anger

I looked at my brother and he was attempting to cover his mouth from laughing-traitor.

"Just walk around the lawn with it" My Dad said in between his laughter

I nodded my head, It must have been a funny scene to watch I admit the lawnmower was almost my size and I had to use my full strength to push it.

It took me approximately an hour to finish mowing the lawn

I breathed heavily and sat on the sidewalk hiding from my Dad, my logic was if he can't find me he can't give me any chores

I kept breathing heavily tired and sweaty

"Come on sweetie that was nothing" one of the criminals across the street of me said and laughed

I ignored the comment

"Clare" My Dad yelled looking for me

My eyes went big, and I turned to wave at him

My Dad rolled his

"There s more to do" He told me

I stood up from my spot my legs shaky from the hard labor

"Dad you do realize they have child labor laws now" I said smirking

"Yeah yeah clean the bathroom" He said

I stopped in my tracks bathroom there was only one bathroom. I inhaled deeply and kept walking forward to clean the bathroom

The bathroom was small, my closet back home was bigger. But thank the Lord it wasn't as horrible as I anticipated just dust all over.

Alas we are finished, a total of seven hours cleaning it is now dark outside and the stars are shining ever so bright

I walked outside and stared up in the sky long and intently

Staring at the stars

"Hey you ok" I hear a man's voice say

I snapped out of my trance and I see it is Ponyboy

I smiled to myself and at him for his concern "I am fine thank you for your concern" I replied

Lifting my head up again to see the stars

I saw him in lift is head u at the sky wondering what had my full attention

"I can see the stars, all the lights in California frightens them away" I said

I put my head down and caught Ponyboy staring at me confused

"What do ya mean by that?" Ponyboy asked me smiling

"In California there are so many mechanical lights that shine brighter than the stars to the point where you can't even see them"

"Here in Tulsa I see all of the stars each individual star shining bright" I concluded

I felt silly telling him why I was staring so intently at the stars but I hoped he understood

He stared back at me "Well, I guess some things we just take for granted even the simplest things like the stars" He said still staring at the sky

I smiled to myself he understood

He stared back at me and smiled

"How you enjoyin Tulsa" He asked striking up a conversation

"Well I haven't seen Tulsa, other than my property" I said with a small laugh

He smirked "Well I betcha it won't be as great as sunny California" Ponyboy said lighting up a cigarette

I smiled "Well believe or not Ponyboy" I said "I think I will enjoy Tulsa"

I meant it genuinely, one because I can enjoy staring up at the sky and second I am enjoying being around Ponyboy

"And why is that" He asked me

I smiled feeling a little blush "I can stay like this all night" I said staring back at the stars

He smiled and when I looked down he had reddened

"Ponyboy get inside, it's almost eleven o'clock" One of his older brothers yelled Ponyboy turned around

"In a minute" He yelled back his voice a bit frustrated

He turned back to me and smiled "See ya... neighbor" He said smirking at me

"I suggest you go back home before they yell at you, neighbor" I say arching a perfect eyebrow and smirking

Ponyboy rolled his beautiful gray-green eyes

I smiled and stayed staring at the stars

I stayed there awhile until I decided to back inside I made my way to my new room and changed into my pajamas.

I decided to not sleep in the mattress I put a few blankets on the floor and put my pillow there as well

I covered myself up and stared at the ceiling and smiled

I can get used to all of this

I can get used to Tulsa

Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the outsiders!**

I woke up to a bright warm light on my face

I groaned, I forgot the rooms have no blinds.

I got up from the floor and stretched, my back ached from sleeping on the floor, the mattress was looking better and better.

I walked towards the bathroom and observed the door was closed

I knocked

"I am in the bathroom" Nathaniel screamed

I rolled my eyes "Well can you please hurry I want to get ready" I said

He opened the old bathroom door far enough that he can poke his head out

He looked at me and laughed "You snooze you loose" He said childishly and closed the door

I knocked again harder "You better hurry" I said agitated

I walked into the kitchen and breathed in the wonderful smell of eggs and bacon

"Good morning Dad" I said smiling and sat on the old red sofa in the living room

"Good morning Clare, how did you sleep" He asked me

"I slept well" I lied I didn't want to give him the satisfaction

"Hey, Dad tell Nathaniel to please hurry" I asked my Dad

"Clare, the new rule in this house is the early bird catches the worm and in this case the bathroom" He said continuing to cook

"Does the same rule apply to food" I asked with a sly smile

My Dad walked to the living room laughing shaking his head and he sat by me and we began to eat all the bacon giggling

Finally we finished and it took about ten minutes but Nathaniel still was not out

"He is worse than a girl sometimes" My Dad mumbled

"Dad when are we signing up for school?"I asked

It is already Sunday and my Dad has not talked about signing up for school

"Wait are we going to get homeschooled" I asked befor my Dad could answer my question

My Dad looked at me and shook his head

"No,we will go Tuesday" He said

We heard a door open and we both turned to the hallway and out emerged Nathaniel well dressed and refreshed

"Is there any bacon left" He asked hopefully

I covered my face so I wouldn't laugh

"Nope" I said

And with that skipped to the bathroom to get ready

I took of my pajamas and turned to the mirror and looked at my reflection

My eyes were puffy and tired and on the side of my pink lips a line of white dried up saliva and my auburn short curly hair was sticking out in all directions

I laughed to myself and entered the hot shower and my muscles relaxed

I ran to my room to grab my clothes, but when I entered my room the windows already had blinds

My Dad got to it first.

I decided to throw on a long decent length yellow skirt and I tucked in my white blouse and my short hair was brushed and in all the right places.

I never put on makeup I never found it appealing

I walked out and my Dad and brother had their eyes glued to the television

"So what are we going to do today" I asked my Dad

"Nothing, there is nothing to do in this place you call home" Nathaniel said groaning

He is still upset

My Dad sighed loudly clearly annoyed at my older brothers reaction

"Well I am going to show you around town but first we need to stop off at the DX" my Dad said examining what seemed important papers then putting them in his leather suitcase

My brother sighed heavily he did not like this one bit I however was getting used to the idea

"Come on kids get in the car" my Dad said exasperated making sure all his papers were in order

My brother when out first and I was right behind him examining his clothes again slacks and a madras shirt it is always the same but this time he threw on his football jacket from our old school

I rolled my eyes at this

We got into the car and I turned to my left hoping to see Ponyboy or at least the criminals he calls friends

As much as it pains me to say I was a bit disappointed when the their block and porch was empty.

I looked forward

Then my dad came in and the engine roared to life

My Dad pulled in the DX, it was …. quaint and homey.

With a few gas pumps and a small shop inside

My Dad got out of the car and so did I my brother refused to leave the car and opted to stay inside

"Pansy" I whispered lowly so only he can hear

He rolled his eyes at me

My Dad and I walked towards the DX snack shop and when he opened the door it made a chiming noise

And I saw a familiar face in charge of the cash register... Sodapop and Steve

"Hello boss" Sodapop said saluting him

My dad smirked

"As you were"He said jokingly Sodapop laughed enjoying the fact that my Dad had a sense of humour

"I need you to do me a favor" He asked

I then averted my attention to the snacks

I scanned the shelves and I laid eyes on the twinkies I got one and began to eat it

I went back with my Dad and he did a double take

"Where did you get that" He asked me

"From the shelf" I said pointing at the direction from where I retrieved it

He made a face and then I got confused I always do this, then I remembered we are in a way cut off I smiled "And I was going to pay for it"I said

My Dad looked at me his eyebrows raised not believing me

I turned to Sodapop "One twinke" I said

He smiled "A quarter" He said

I got a spare quarter from my skirt and handed to him

I smirked at my Dad and went out of the store to head back to the car

In the hurry that I was I bumped into a tall boy

"Oh I am so sorry" I said and when I looked up I found a pair of eyes that were blazing with anger and hatred

"Watch where you are going you-" Before he could say all the obscenities he had in mind Ponyboy was right behind him

"Whoa cool it Dallas it was just an accident" He said trying to calm this Dallas character

He left and headed to the direction of the DX snack shop

"Thank you" I said directing my attention to Ponyboy

He smiled at me and his beautiful green-gray eyes showed a hint worry

"No problem, you should be more careful with Dallas" He said

"I noticed" I said I was a bit shooken up

"You ok" He asked this time with concer

"Just a bit frighten is all" I admitted

He put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner "You'll be alright" He said

He kept his arm in my shoulder a little long a bit too long

"So what brings you to the DX" He asked attempting to prolong the conversation

I smirked "We needed gas" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice

He laughed understanding my joke

"Of course why will anybody else come to the DX" He said

I took a bite of my twinkie savoring all its flavors

"Hey Clare" My brother said calling me from the car

"Well thats my cue to leave, have a nice afternoon" I told him

He smiled at me and waved goodbye and headed to the DX

"What do you need" I asked Nathaniel

Nathaniel looked at me expectantly

"What were you doing talking to the criminal" He said a little angry

I was a bit angry but also thankful he worries about me

"Oh we were just talking" I said

He looked at me wanting to say more but couldn't because at that moment our Dad entered the car

"Ready for a tour of Tulsa" He said excited

My brother sighed in response

I laid my head on the window watching the cars pass by , then my Dad pulled out and the tour began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not own the Outsiders**

"When you're hungry you could eat at the Dingo which is right over there" My Dad continued with his tour pointing at a medium sized restaurant painted blue

He continued on taking my brother and I all over the city of Tulsa and it amazes me. We live in the crummy east side of town and slowly you see the difference of social classes.

"It is almost like a caste system" I said aloud

"What are you talking about honey" My Dad asked confused and my brother looked over to me and had confusion in his eyes as well

"Tulsa reminds me of a Caste System the greasers are at the bottom and the Socs are at the top" I explained myself

I saw my Dad's eyes light up when I looked at the rearview mirror "Nice interpretation" My Dad said proudly

Ii smiled to myself

My brother of course rolled his cold gray eyes

My Dad manoeuvred the car to a the near grocery store

"We even have to buy groceries?" My dear brother asked shocked

"He said it wasn't going to be easy" I told my brother shocked as well

Back at home we didn't have to do any of those we had a lady whom will do it for us

After a torturous hour we managed to get acquire all the necessities we would need for the weeks that would come

We all got in the car after we put the groceries inside the trunk of the car

I was needless to say tired and tomorrow it was going to be a rough day, with the new furniture coming

We made it home and as if a reflex I automatically turned to see if Ponyboy was outside with his criminal friends and he wasn't much to my dismay. So I continued to carry in the groceries and put them where they belong

"Excuse me I shall be my room" I told my Dad and left to go in the dullness of my room and laid in the old worn out mattress

I groaned on how uncomfortable it was but way more comfortable than the floor

I laid in the stillness and I felt my eyes burn with tears

Everything was so different here, but somehow it was better and I couldn't put my finger on what made Tulsa better.

I am not certain how long I laid because befor I knew it the sky was darkening and the sun was setting I smiled at the sight and decided to shower and go to sleep and sleep early because tomorrow is going to be one of the most tiring days that I will ever encounter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chirp..Chirp..Chirp..Chirp

I groaned loudly, and rubbed my eyes to clear my vision.

I looked around my room and sighed loudly and irritated at it's dullness, I then got up from the uncomfortable mattress and opened my blinds to let the sunshine in an brighten my room.

I groaned again in irritation remembering of the day ahead of me, the new furniture is coming.

I quickly made my way to the restroom listening to my flat feet pound unto the wooden floors. apparently I was the first one to be awake and I took full advantage of that while showering myself, brushing my teeth, and preparing myself for the day ahead of me.

I wrapped myself tight in a blue towel and let my hair down so it can air dry itself and when I opened the bathroom door I was greeted with the livid faces of my beloved father and brother whose grey eyes were blazing with fury- Did I forget to mention he has a bit of an anger issue. Back at our old high school when he was a sophomore a normal guy was pushed and he collided with my brother and of course he didn't care that it was an accident he wrestled him to the ground with no hesitation,lets just say my brother isn't one to play games with.

"Good Morning" I smiled at them brightly

"It's about time" My Dad said impatiently

I grimaced to myself "Remember Dad the early bird catches the worm" and with that I let out a giggle and walked past them to change.

Since it was again going to be a day of hard labor I again decided to wear denim high waisted capris with simple plain white shoes and my old loose gym T-shirt and put my still damp hair up in a high ponytail

I looked at my reflection on the cracked mirror, not pleased with the way I look but what else can I wear,I can't be moving furniture around with my baby dolls.

I huffed and left to the living-room and saw it was almost empty, the sofas were no longer there and where the sofa was the brown carpet was lighter there than the rest of the living room, the tv was also not there anymore the only things left were the two lamps on the corners and the piano on the far left side of the living room.

So waking up does have it's advantages.

I then made my way to the kitchen where everything was in place but the dining table was missing.

I then looked outside window and noticed the sofa, the dining table, all the furniture that was missing was outside along with beds that must have been my brothers and fathers.

Thus leaving my room the only one that has all the old furniture.

Suddenly I got excited and bolted to my room

"I can't wait to get rid of this junk" I mumbled to myself

I then proceeded to drag the old mattress out of my room and out the front door and chucked it were the rest of the furniture was placed,

I smiled pleased with myself and again as if a reflex I checked if any of the criminals were there but sadly no.

Then I kicked myself of course they wouldn't, it's Monday they would be at school .

I sighed loudly...

"Or they should..." I whispered to myself once I saw Sodapop running out out of his household

I shook my head and continued to enter the house.

I looked around exited to see how the new furniture would transform the house, only if we could repaint the walls, change the carpet, and flooring.

But I guess that is too much to ask.

I made my way to my room, to continue to disassemble the dresser.

I went in my room and saw my Dad and brother beginning to lift the dresser to move it

"Well this is going to be easier that I thought" I said to myself outloud and moved out of their way

"You better vacuum the living room and the three rooms" My Dad yelled while he moved the dresser out of the room

"Yeah yeah" I mumbled and made my way to the closet with all the cleaning supplies and began to vacuum

And yes I can vacuum

I went to my Dad's room then my brothers and all three were the same old, carpet filled with stains, ripped the paint on the walls peeling, except my fathers room was slightly bigger and my brothers was as well slightly larger than mine. I went to the living room after iI completed my task and my brother and Dad were eating breakfast on the floor

"Here some eggs, we went to the Dingo while you wear vacuuming" My Dad said handing me a container

"Thank you" I said and sat down on the furry carpet

I sighed in content of how the eggs tasted, although the Dingo is in the crummy side of town they do make excellent eggs.

After we all finished our delicious breakfast it was eleven and the furniture still wasn't here

"What time were they supposed to get here" My brother asked impatiently pacing around the almost empty living room

"Around ten, but you know they always take longer" My Dad said brushing off the fact that they were an hour late.

"So who were you talking to outside of the DX" My brother asked

He was either trying to strike up conversation or he had something under his sleeve, with Nathaniel you just never know

My Dad then turned to us his cold eyes filled with curiosity

I blushed, because it was an odd question to ask out of the blue.

"One of our neighbors" I said

My Dad then smirked, he smirke a knowing smirk as if he knew I talked to Ponyboy.

Then my brother had a scowl upon his finely drawn face not content with my answer

"The one that's my age" I continued "He is interesting to talk to" I finished not knowing what to say and what else to say.

My brother then gave me a questioning look

I shrugged my shoulder not wanting to prolong the conversation

There was silence for a few minutes until we finally heard a knock on the door

"Finally" My brother muttered knowing it was the furniture people

I got up from my criss crossed position of the floor to welcome the funituremover

I hear mumbles from outside the door

"Nathaniel come help Clare stay here and direct where the furniture would be placed" My Dad said

I groaned to myself of course the furniture is going to where the previous furniture was at but at least I wasn't carrying the sofas, beds, and drawers.

Then I saw a big brown leather sofa

"You can put that down right here" I said pointing to where it should be placed

It took about an hour and somthing minutes to place all the furniture and fix the drawers etc.

"What do you think?" My Dad asked

I surveyed the living room "It's decent" I said still not content with the outcome the sofa was a leather brown that fits three and the master chair is right next to it and it reclines the TV was slightly bigger and my Dad also invested in a phonograph

"Well lets go eat" My Dad said then thats when I realized how hungry I was it was almost three

"Let me change" I said

My Dad nodded and sat on his recliner chair and my brother made his way to his room to change

I took off my clothes and put them in the hamper and decided to put on a light blue dress that was a decent length with white mary janes and my shoulder length auburn hair was down and wavy.

I went out of my room and into the living room where my brother and Dad were patiently waiting for me.

"About time!" My brother almost yelled

I scoffed and observed his choice of clothing for the day, the same as always slacks and a madras shirt. I swear that boy has shirts in every color.

We made are to the car and again I turned to see if any of the criminals were there but again it was empty, I sighed and continued to enter to the car.

"Were to" I asked

"Dingo" My Dad answered liking his lips

I smiled pleased the Dingo did have good food considering it's surroundings.

"Father, can't you take us anywhere else it always seems crowded and it looks like a place where dirty hoods would hang out." My brother said clearly displeased

"Gesh, you really aren't happy about the move." I said grimacing.

"Son, I was once one of those hoods, now stop complaining, because I sure did not hear you complain when you scarfed down those eggs in the morning" My Dad retorted angrily with his cold eyes blazing with anger

My brother again rolled his eyes indifferently yet said nothing I on the other hand stifled a giggle.

I looked at the cars dashboard and observed it was already 1:58, then I was remembering how every Mondays back home we get out at one, If I were to be back home I would be at choir practice or if it was canceled I would be at a friend's house trading clothes and giving each other makeovers.

I smiled at the memory, I wasn't sad but I wasn't happy either it was such an odd feeling. I quickly brushed it away once my Dad parked the car.

The Dingo was empty, only a few people inside and they fit the description of a hood.

We went inside and the door chimed singling the three new customers that came in my Dad smiled at the and his cold eyes for once were filled with recognition and happiness, my brother just stared clearly not comfortable with the place it was run downed with fries on the floor, trash cans overflowing with food and It just had this rare auro that I couldn't put a word on.

"Right over here kids" My Dad said we followed him in the direction where he was going to a table meant to sit four all the way in the back I got the window seat my brother was beside me and our Dad was across of us smiling like a madman

"I remember " He started with a short laugh "All the fights that I would get into this place"

I looked at my Dad shocked, that he is actually telling us stories of his past, my brother was smiling when I turned to look at him, he was proud of Dad...for once.

"Would you whoop them" My brother said smiling wider very engaged in this conversation

My Dad smile grew "Of course I did I am aa Edwards" He said laughing

"Then what does that make Nathaniel a wuss" I said laughing and my Dad laughed along with me while my brother just stared at me with anger and amusement in his grey eyes

"Watch it Clare, I don't care that you're my sister I will wrestle you to the ground" My brother said with a condescending smile on his lips

I smirked at him and a pretty girl came up to us with long curled beach blond hair and she wore heavy makeup but even with that you can tell that she was pretty underneath all of that.

"Y'all, ready to order" She said with her accent that all the people in this town have in common

"Yes I would like a chesse hamburger with extra pickles and a coke"

My brother ordered next but before he ordered he flashed the pretty waitress one of his dazzling smiles and made the waitress turn a bright red "I would like the same but no tomatoes please and a pepsi" He said again flashing her a smile

"And you little lady" She said smiling brightly but still eyeing my brother

I huffed on being called a little lady, I am 14 a teenager and I am probably more a lady than she is well, I have the manners of a decent lady.

"I would like a grilled cheese with lemonade please"  
I said quietly still a little angry at the little lady remark

I turned at the clock and it was 2:18 I wonder what time do the kids at the high school come out at, then a wave of nervousness washed over me, School, tomorrow that's when I am registering.

I shook my head and smiled my brother and Dad were having a friendly conservation for once and aren't bickering since we moved here.

The pretty fake blonde came with our order and smiled widely "If you need anything else yall, just ask, alright" She said eying my brother

We began to dig in, and wow, was it delicious.

I heard the door chime but was too busy on my grilled cheese to bother looking up when I went to get a sip of my lemonade I noticed that The Dingo was no longer lonely it was filled with noisy teenagers, eating, laughing, and screaming across the small restaurant 'I looked away and kept my eyes on my food or what was left of my food my appetite had gone away and the nervousness crept up at the pit of my empty stomach these were the people I would have to interact with, and be around and by some of the stares I received it wouldn't be a easy job to make friends.

I sighed turning my attention to my empty plate when I hear someone walk up to us I didn't look up, but this stranger smelled heavily of beer and cigarettes. I took a deep breath afraid.

" fancy meetin you here" Two bit the one with the rusty sideburns said to Dad

I let out my breath no longer afraid and more relieved. I want to get out of here, I thought to myself while playing with the silverware.

"Shouldn't y'all be in a nice restaurant in the west side" Two bit jokes laughing loudly his eyes filled with amusement

"I wish" My brother muttered

Well, my brother turned his usual angry self again.

"Shouldn't you be out mugging somebody?" I joked arching my eyebrow

"Clare" My Dad scolded

But Two But was laughing his head off "Man only if you were a blonde, anyways got to run" Two bit said making his way to a group of hoods. I wonders what he meant by "only if you were a blonde"

"That was rude, Clare" My Dad began to scold me

"Dad it was a joke, he laughed" I said attempting to save myself from my Dad's scolding

"Clare, honey be nice. No more rude comments please" My Dad almost pleased with me

I sighed and nodded my head.

"Dad how do you know Darrel?" I asked my Dad that questions has been burning in my head since the day I meant him.

My Dad eyes saddened with grief.

"Their father was my best friend since grade school, and I was present when Darryl was born but.a few years later I moved your mother and I to California when we found was pregnant with Nathan. " My Dad smiled at the memories but I had a feeling that the worse is yet to come.

"Do you remember a few months ago I left to a funeral?- I nodded my head in remembrance-'their parents past away in an auto wreck." My Dad finished his face was expressionless.

I regretted asking, " I am sorry" I said not knowing how to respond.

I never knew my Dad even had friends to be frank.

The three of us were quite, the only sounds were the loud students.

"Are you guys finished eating" My Dad asked

My brother and I both nodded not being able to say anything.

"Alright meet me at the car I am going to pay and I'll see you there" My Dad said getting up and disappearing to the cash register.

My brother and I both got out mumbling exude me's to the people around us and made our way out the restaurant the view was like something in a movie cars parked everywhere and girls flirting and giggling and guys trying so hard and some people leaning on the cars and sitting on the cars.

My brother and I made it to the car and waited there.

"Tuff car" A guy with curly black hair with a scar from his face down and dark blue eyes

I swallowed frighten

My brother smiled "Thanks" He said in a kind and condescending voice

I pinched him does he want to get beat up

My brother didn't react but smirked at me his grey eyes wild

"You like to race" He asked my brother

I states at my brother his .reckless.

He loves drag races. Back home he would ride for pinks, but Dad would find out and would force him to give the cars back.

"Of course I race for pinks" My brother said

This character smiled and extended his hand for a shake "Tim" He said

My brother took it "Nathaniel" My brother replied

"What's a couple of socs doing here" Tim said eying my brother and sending me a lustful look I shivered

"Who says we are a bunch of socs" Nathaniel retorted getting closer to Tim menacingly

Tim laughed and I knew what he meant, the way we dressed is what sets the Docs and they greasers.

I rolled my eyes, that's a stupid way to distinguish who is who.

"Look, me and my boys always you're interested." He said and gave my brother a card with directions

"Tulsa can be fun" My brother said looking at me and smiled wide and my Dad came opened the doors and we were on our way home.

My brother smiled all the way home.

"Father, do you think I can get my car back" Nathaniel asked

I rolled my eyes he was seriously considering the races.

"It makes perfect sense, I can drive Clare and I to school" My brother continued

Great trying to use me in his plan to get his car back- When my brother turned 16 my Dad bought him a 1966 blue Galaxie , and after the whole party fiasco my Dad not only took away our old friends, house, and life, he took away Nathaniels car and that made my brother furious that car was his baby-

"When you earn it back" My Dad said simply

I giggled a bit his tempts were plain foolish he would not get his car back any time soon knowing my father he is dead serious about our punishments.

"Shut it Clare" My brother whispered at me

"Then are we supposed to walk to school? I am sure you are going to be working more hours when we begin to attend school." My brother said persuasively

"Walking is good exercise" My Dad said not budging

"It is not going to work" I whispered to my brother

My brother hung his head disappointment at his loss

I looked out the window watching the old run down neighborhoods, we are so different I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Bring bring bring...

I groaned

Bring bring bring

I groaned but shut off my alarm 6:30 my silver alarm read

I got up from my new queen sized bed and stretched

I went to the mirror and looked at my reflection and smiled I looked comical my auburn short hair was everywhere like Einstein's my eyes were puffy and still droopy and had a line of white on my cheek, thats how you know you had a wonderful sleep

"School" I whispered to myself and all of the sudden a wave of nervousness crept up and I felt like throwing up

I wondered how difficult it was going to be making new friends people at the Dingo were giving me dirty looks, and then Tim, calling us socs as if it was the plague and as much as I hate to admit, it stung.

It stung to be called socs, and be categorized, I was never categorized back home I was simply me.

I rolled my blue eyes and made my way to the small bathroom lucky I woke up earlier than my brother and I had the bathroom to myself.

I decided to take a quick shower 10 minutes to be exact.

When I finished I left the smoggy bathroom pushing my brother out of the way.

Now what should I wear I thought to myself while running cream on my body

I opened my small closet, that was full with clothing, and the most embarrassing thing is I still have a few briefcases filled with clothes, and I probably haven't worn half of what I brought with me.

I decided to wear a white dress that went below my knees, the dress exposed my pale arms and since it was pure white I decided to add a brown belt at my waist tightening it so it can show off my curves.

I spun around making sure I was comfortable in the dress, then I put on white low heel shoes- They were high enough to make me look a tad taller but yet still comfortable to walk in and maybe even run- I went to my vanity and sat down, I fixed my auburn hair so it was parted and went down in my natural curls.

I am not a big fan of makeup, and partly it is because I don't know how to apply makeup so I kept myself natural just applied lip gloss.

I smiled to myself but I wasn't fooling myself the nervousness crept up to the pit of my stomach

6:22, my clock read

I went to go get my plain nude colored book bag -that was prepared with a white 2 inch folder and a pencil bag- from my closet .

I slipped my Swiss army backpack on my back

I then made my way to the living room where I laid eyes on my brother I stifled a laugh he was wearing khaki slacks with a plain black T-shirt- something new than his usual madras shirt- but he was wearing his football jacket from our old school

"I suggest you take that jacket off, if you expect to make any friends" I told him still attempting to stifle a laugh

My brother rolled his eyes "Please, do they even have a football team here?"

I laughed "We aren't in a ranch this is a city" I replied

"A small one at that"

"Just make the most of it, so are you going to continue to wear your football jacket and get us jumped at school?" I asked my brother

"I can take them all I was the youngest-"

"quarterback blah blah but not anymore" I cut him off.

Back in California my brother was the star quarterback although he was the youngest. And, he makes sure to remind everybody.

"Anyway the football season probably started" I said

It is September, and back home football season starts around this time, and I am pretty sure it's like that throughout America.

My brother rolled his grey eyes-like he always does- but I know him well, and I know he is disappointed that my Dad pulled him right when the season almost began

"Come on, maybe next year you can show off your muscles and your skills" I said attempting to cheer him up.

He smiled at me- one of his rare, genuine smiles

"You guys excited?" My Dad asked

"More like nervous" I muttered looking down to the ugly old brown carpet

My Dad looked at me with sympathetic eyes

"Let's go" My brother said indifferently- the one thing I admire of my brother he has no sense of caution thus making him practically fearless-

My brother then proceed to leave the house and made his way to the car

I made my way as well but then felt a warm hand on my shoulder comforting.

My dad, I smiled and leaned into his warm body breathing in his scent it comforted me.

I then went to my car and my mind began to wonder at all the possibilities being the 'new kid' would bring.

Then we were here at Tulsa Senior High School, a big school with one big three story building in the front, and kids were scattering inside the big wide doors.

My breathing hitched and suddenly I felt my hands clammy and shake with nerves.

I turned to my brother and like always he looked indifferent- I wonder if he really is like that, or does he have a really good poker face-

My Dad shut off the car and some kids whom I assume were running late, admired the car.

I rolled my blue eyes, I personally didn't like the mustang, I am not a big car fan, like my Dad and Nathaniel.

I prolonged the time the car, I took my time opening the door, gathering my backpack, I wanted to make sure all or at least most kids were in their classroom.

I finally made it out, and faced the look of my slightly annoyed brother and a sympathetic father.

I looked down because my fright and my nervousness was clear on my face.

"Calm down" My brother said rubbing my back comfortingly

I smiled up at him giving him a reassuring smile, and I fooled him.

We both followed my Dad up the stairs of Tulsa high. The inside was sort of nice covered in posters of pep rallies, homecoming night, upcoming football games,sport tryouts, and clubs.

The lockers to my amazement aren't wooden like I thought they would be - That is how small I believed the city was- but they were metal and were a light color of beige the floors were wooden and glossy.

Not too shabby.

My brother and I kept walking and admiring some of the posters,and reading a few of the available clubs.

"Hey Clare they have choir" My brother said

Back home I was in many clubs such as choir club, book club, well I was very involved in school.

I felt my eyes light up

"Kids, the office is this way" My Dad whispered yelled not wanting to disturb the few classes that were around us

My brother and I followed my Dad to a wooden door titled OFFICE in large red letters.

My Dad held the door open for us and the ladies in the office looked at the three of us wide eyed obviously we were very different compared to them.

"How may I help you" A gray haired receptionist asked my father with her southern accent thick

"I am here to transfer my children Nathaniel and Clare" My Dad responded with no accent

I wondered if he ever had an accent, he probably lost it when he came to California

"Ah, yes the Californians" She said going to a desk and picking up two manilla folders and heading back to the reception

"Clare Annalise Edwards"

"Yes" I said in a small voice stepping closer to the reception

"Ok, so you skipped a grade so you will be entering 9th correct?" She said looking up to me with pale eyes

I nodded my head and she smiled and looked at my transcripts and looked up at me

"By the looks of it you are very bright, were you hoping to be valedictorian for your senior class?"

I nodded shyly.

I skipped my kindergarten year, I was ahead thanks to my mother she made sure I was prepared. Too bad she can't see all the things I accomplished and will accomplish.

Back at my old school it was guaranteed I was going to be valedictorian because I was the only kid in my year with a GPA higher than a 4.0

"Nathaniel you're entering the 11th grade."

"That is correct" My brother said smiling one of his dazzling smiles "

"Let me go fetch your schedules, I will be right back" She said smiling at us

"Any clubs interest you" My Dad asked us

My brother smiled "Not at all"

My Dad laughed "I will talk to the coach and see what we can do okay?" My Dad said putting his hand on his shoulder.

The gray haired lady came back with two white sheets that held are classes I suddenly felt nauseous and I got closer to my Dad he looked down at me and smiled sympathetically and put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me close to him.

It was very comforting.

"Here are your classes, and maps so you can guide yourselves around campus" She said handing the papers to my father

He handed us our schedules

1st period- Health - 202

2nd period-Advanced - 303

NUTRITION

3rd period- Advanced -158

4th period-Honors Algebra 2- -308

LUNCH

5th period- -LARGE GYM

6th period- -521

I was pleased with my classes, usually 9th graders take geometry but back home I took geometry during the summer so I won't have to take math classes anymore, math was my least favorite subject.

"What about our lockers and books" My brother asked

"The locker number and combination is at the bottom of your schedule and after school go to the textbook room, and Clare for your gym locker your gym teacher will give you your locker during class and remember to bring gym clothes" The gray haired lady said

"Good Luck, don't be troubling and you two have to walk home I have a meeting" My Dad said he hugged me and I hugged back not wanting to let go, I am really nervous.

"Clare you will be alright Nathaniel is here" My Dad said and with that he waved us a last goodbye and he was gone

"Where is your locker" I asked my brother walking out of the office and heading to our classes

"Number 302 main building, yours?"

I smiled "Almost next to yours 315"

"Let me see your schedule"

I handed Nathaniel my schedule and he observed it with his gray eyes

"I'll walk you, to your first class, and during nutrition and lunch and after school meet me at my locker remember 302" He said

I rolled my eyes, I wouldn't forget right now he is my only friend right now

We walked in silence my class ended up being up on the second floor and to the far right of the hall

My brother and I stood outside of the door but the students couldn't see us because we were away from the small window

"You want me to enter with you?" My brother asked

"No thanks, we are already late as it " I said

He smiled at me "You will be ok, see you at my locker remember 302" He said and he exited the second floor

I took a few deep breaths and knocked on the door 3 times

A beautiful girl with black hair and green eyes opened the door for me and I entered and I felt 25 pairs of eyes on me

"May I help you" A middle aged women with blonde hair asked

"I am new here" I said awkwardly I didn't know what to say or do

"Oh yes, the Californian"She said

"Come here to my desk, and class continue to work on the worksheet" She screamed at the class, but that didn't stop them from staring at me

Great.

"Ok, so here is the worksheet we are working on, it;s about STD'S and contraceptives" She said

I smiled and I took the paper from her , this should be easy I have already learned this in my old health class.

" may you please raise your hand" Ms. Ross spoke up and I turned automatically and behold there with their hand raise was no other than Ponyboy.

"You can sit next to him" She said

I walked to the far end of the class and took a seat

"Hey Clare fancy mettin you here" He said cocking and eyebrow

That seems familiar.

"Hello Ponyboy" I responded

"If you need any help just let me know alright" He said his accent light

Ii smiled warmly at him "Thanks, Ponyboy"

Then I heard a girl snort I turned to my right and saw it was the girl whom opened the door for me and she was giving me a dirty look.

I turned around and focused on my work but I could feel her eyes glaring at me.

What is her problem, or maybe she is staring at somebody else?


	7. Chapter 7

What does the birth control do?

Easy.

It is, very simply, a pill that women take to allow them to have sex without the ability to conceive.

Four questions and a Venn diagram later I was finished.

I looked around and my fellow peers still weren't finished, but I assume that was because they were chatting with the their friends.

I sighed, and decided to double-check my answers.

"Hey Pony, what did you get for number four?" The girl with the black hair who spent most of her time glaring at me, asked Pony, her voice high almost shrill

"You're barely on number four Angela?"Ponyboy asked disbelief clear in his voice

Makes sense she spent most of her time glaring me, I don't know why?

"It's estrogen" He answered and turned back to his work

"Thanks. you're so smart" This Angela girl said in a flirtatious manner

I rolled my eyes, I really hope she wasn't dumbing herself down to get a guy's attention.

"You're finished?" Ponyboy asked me I looked up and I made eye contact with his beautiful gray-green eyes

I smiled a cocky smile "Yes, it is very simple and straightforward "

Ponyboy smiled at me "What's your schedule" He asked me his eyes curious

I dug through my folder and handed him my schedule

He studies it "I can walk you to your second we have the same class and we also have third together"

I smiled at him and before I can answer "You have Algebra 2 already?" He asked me his eyes huge

"Yeah, I took geometry during the summer" I told Ponyboy

"Wow,is it hard?" He asked me his beautiful eyes curious

I looked down, and back up "It is not a difficult course but you have to take clear notes, study, and ask questions" I answered him

"What do you do for fun" Angela that girl who is always glaring at me asked her smile fake and condescending, she asked in a way that seemed she was making fun at me.

"Clubs, go to the movie house, read anything really" I answered back at her not looking at her but at my desk.

"You like movies?" Ponyboy asked me his eyes lighting up

"Who doesn't" I said with a small laugh

Every Friday my friends and I would go to the drive in, buy a bunch of popcorn, chocolate bars, drinks and just watch movies and even re-watch movies till midnight.

"My brother Sodapop hates them he can't sit still through a movie" He continues to talk to me his voice excited and Angela completely forgotten.

"Well better than my brother they bore him" I said referring to Nathaniel, Nathaniel was never the one for reading, or watching movies, he enjoyed things like football, and action.

"Darry, my brother the one that knows your Dad is exactly like that, he slept during a Paul Newman movie once" Ponyboy said

I laughed "Paul Newman movies are the best" I said "A New Kind of Love" I continued

I loved Paul Newman is movies were the best, I enjoyed watching them.

"Class , pass up your worksheets" said

Ponyboy looked at me and smiled and turned around to face the teacher and past forward his sheet and as did I

"Clare, when will you receive your textbook?" asked me

"Afterschool"

"Excellent, you can work on the homework then" She said and the class groaned in unison with me as the exception. I liked homework, kept me busy.

"Yes class homework, page 250 questions one through six, and we only have a few minutes left so you can talk to your friends" said going back to sit on her chair

The whole class erupted into conversations and I copied down the homework down on my agenda.

"Hey Pony" Angela said flirtatiously

I kept my head down absent-mindedly playing with the pages of my agenda but listening to Angela's conversation with Pony.

"Yeah, Angela"

"Me and a few friends are going to the Dingo, then to the movies on Friday, want to come?" She asked and I can guarantee you she was twirling a piece of her black hair with her finger.

I rolled my eyes, classic I have seen girls do that trick all the time.

"I don't know Andela I got to ask Darry and he isn't too keen on letting me go out anymore." Ponyboy said, I wonder why.

Bringggg

The bell rang and all the kids, scattered to get to their next class, I waited so I wouldn't have to struggle to get by.

I walked out of the class looking at my schedule and map 303 up on the third floor

I heard loud footsteps and I turned to see it was Ponyboy- Ii forgot he was going to help me out.

He made it to my side "Sorry, I was too concentrated on trying to figure out where the classes are" I said still looking at my map

"This is why I will help you" Ponyboy said taking the map out of my hands and throwing it to the nearest trashcan

I laughed a small laugh "Well, thanks"

Ponyboy cracked a grin and lead me to the third floor to a big room with only a few students seated, and the walls were plain white color with only a few posters of famous plays on the walls.

" , this is your new student" Ponyboy said to the middle-aged, fat, balding teacher.

looked up at me and then at a few papers at his desk "Yes, Clare, you do realize this is an advance class" said

I scoffed of course I knew

"Yes, I do realize this is an advanced class, , are you trying to ensue something?" I asked arching an eyebrow

Ponyboy smiled and sat at his desk and stared at me "Of course not, it is just that this is a very difficult course" He said getting a few sheets of paper out of his desk

"I assure you I can handle it" I said confidently and smiled at him

"Well, here is a list of readings you should do during the break that will come up, and take a seat next to Ponyboy so he can help you, Nick move your seat next to Eric" He said regarding to the dark headed boy sitting next to Ponyboy

I took my seat, and put the list away, I'll see the list later.

I saw Ponyboy take out a composition book and began to copy something from the chalkboard.

"Oh, you'll need a composition book for this class because we do journals everyday" Ponyboy said I smiled at him

"Oh thanks for clearing up my confusion" I said

came my way and handed me a composition book and told me to answer the prompt.

_Do you think a monkey would make a good pet? Explain why or why not._

I giggled, then the bell rang and students started to take their seats thus class began.

.

.

.

.

"Remember the theme is due next Friday, and you have to complete this assignment as well" said and once said my last name they all started mumbling, the didn't even notice that they had a new fellow peer.

I put my supplies away and waited for the bell to ring that singles nutrition

"So Clare, where are you going to meet your brother at?" Ponyboy asked me

"Oh, his locker on the second floor" I answered

"Want me to help, you look for it?"

"I don't want to be a burden" I answered

Ponyboy rolled his eyes "I am just going to walk you so you won't get lost" He said

"Thanks Ponyboy you've really been a big help" I told him genuinely

Ponyboy has been a big hep helping me catch up and keeping me company.

The bell rang and again I waited, so I wouldn't struggle and Ponyboy waited for me this time, and we began to walk out together.

"Why do you wait?" Ponyboy asked me

"I don't want to be crushing through the crowds"

"Wheres the locker?" He asked me

"I looked up and saw my brother next to a locker talking to a few boys, I take it he made new friends.

"Oh, my brother is right there." I said with a big smile

"Well see you in third period, I'll save you a seat" Ponyboy said

I smiled at him "Thank you so much"

Ponyboy cracked a smile and walked away

"How was your classes" I asked Nathaniel when I got to his locker

The three kids that were chatting with my brother turned to look at me

"They were ok,yours"

"I liked them, a bit too easy" I answered back at him

"Of course they would"

"Oh this is my youngest sister by the way"

"The brightest person I have ever met" My brother continued embarrassing me off to his friends

I blushed and looked down, especially the way his 'friends' were staring at me it was very uncomfortable.

"See you later guys" My brother said and his friends left

"You are not going to eat nutrition with them?" I asked

My brother nodded his head"Rather hang out with my sister"

I laughed

We walked to the cafeteria, got our lunch and sat down next to a trash can

"This looks disgusting" I said regarding the school food, It was an egg breakfast burrito, and the smell was nauseating, milk, and an apple.

"The apple looks delicious" My brother observed attempting to find the silver lining

I took a bite of my apple, it was acceptable.

My brother and I sat, observing all the students in the cafeteria. All the girls and boys were dressed very well and there were a lot of jocks and cheerleaders, and they were making a mess in the cafeteria a few throwing food across the cafeteria and throwing food carelessly on the floor.

"Hey Nathaniel" A boy with dark brown hair and eyes said to my brother and sat across of us "Hey John " My brother replied smiling

"Who's this pretty thing" He asked my brother while winking at me

I scoffed and rolled my eyes

My brother glared at him a bit "My baby sister" He replied

John turned away from me and looked apologetically at my brother

"So Nathaniel, I was talking to the guys about maybe talking to the coach in letting you to the football, but you got to take the jacket off man. Show some school pride." John said

My brother laughed "I'll show some pride once this school gets a better football team" My brother responded

I just stood in my place looking down to my tray, and sniggering at the remarks my brother would make.

I soon got tired of listening to their conversation, it mainly consisted of football. I looked around he cafeteria, not finding Ponyboy anywhere, hmmm, I wonder where he hangs out at.

BRING

I got my tray and threw it away, not missing the trashcan unlike my fellow peers whom left their trays behind or attempted to throw their food in the trash can to make a basket but failing.

I turned around, my brother had already left, and students were rushing to get to class I walked slowly examining the school map

"Room 158, 158" I said to myself Walking around the halls trying to find the science building

"Lost" I heard a voice say behind me

I quickly turned, and I was a bit scared but I was relieved when I saw those gray-green eyes

"Hey Ponyboy" I said letting out heavy breath

Pony looked worried "Didn't mean to scare you?"

I laughed and Ponyboy smiled

"So your lost?" Ponyboy asked cockly

"What makes you say that?" I ask putting on my poker face in attempt to convince him that I knew perfectly well where I was going

"Well, you are going in the wrong direction" He said

I stopped and studied the map- he was right

I felt myself reddened "I was taking a shortcut?" it ended up like a question.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes "Come on, it's this way"

I did what he asked and boy was I way off

I followed behind him when he entered 's classroom, It was very big, and had snakes, lizards, turtles oh my!

" , Clare is your new student"

Ponyboy, is such a gentlemen, helping out in everything.

"Oh, yes I forgot, thank you Ponyboy, Clare you may seat on the right corner" a young lady with crazy brown hair said pointing to the direction my new assigned set, while Ponyboy sat on the left side of the classroom.

Bring

"Ok,class the plasma membrane"

.

.

.

The rest of school was no interesting, except my algebra 2 class, , made it his mission to point out that was the youngest student there and kept putting me on the spot. But other than that everything was ok.

Now I am walking down the crowded halls making my way to my locker to leave my Algebra and drawing notebook

I looked at all the lockers, more so the ones I can see looking for locker 315, what i liked about these lockers was it was not separated by 3 lockers or 2 it was a whole locker and I was glad. "312,13, AHA 315" I said silently to myself.

I moved the lock to the combination 18-2-12

and it opened and I was happy that it was clean, I put my notebooks on the top shelf and closed my locker, and made my way to my brothers locker.

It was crowded, with guys in football jackets and cheerleaders laughing and twirling their hair with their finger tips.

I attempted to go in the crowd but they kept shoving me away, and not letting me in.

"I guess my brother's first day was excellent, the whole football team his his friend and he is wearing a different schools jacket How does he do that!

I poked a red-headed cheerleaders shoulder and she turned and looked at me with green eyes

"Excuse me" I said smiling

She moved "Hey Nathaniel" I said little angry because the way his friends were huddled was almost suffocating.

"Hey, ready to get the books"

I nodded, he said goodbye to all of his friends and was right next to me

"Wow, you had those cheerleaders cheering you on" I smirked

"They are pretty but I am interested in being apart of the football team and John is going to talk to coach" My brother said optimistically

.

.

.

"How far away are we" I asked my brother while caring my health, english, and biology books, they weighed a ton.

"A few blocks away" My brother said "Quit your whining"

I glared at him he wasn't carrying any books and my arms were turning numb how tired they were

We kept walking and I almost started jumping for joy when I saw our house, and in an instant my brother and I began to walk a bit faster

"Yes" I said a little too loudly when I got to my front lawn, the second eldest Curtis- Sodapop, and Steve stared at me I looked away, but I did not see Ponyboy .

I ran inside the house and almost knocked my brother over and dropped my books and laid on the couch finally home, or shack,

My brother chuckled at my over dramatic antics.

I rested then I got all my notebooks and began to do my homework.


End file.
